


Heat

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino tries to find relief from a hot, Brazilian day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The metallic squeal of the window fan competed with the noise coming from the street. It did nothing to elevate the heat.

Dino was stretched out on the lumpy mattress clad only in his green stripped boxers.

The door to the room was opened and then kicked shut. A sweating bottle of beer was placed on Dino’s stomach.

He locked eyes with his lover. “Taken up mind reading, Ter?”

“Maybe,” his lover replied before capturing Dino’s mouth in a kiss.

“It’s too hot,” Dino moaned.

“You’ll soon forget all about the heat,” Terry murmured. His hand slipped into Dino’s boxers.

fin


End file.
